This patent is directed to a casino gaming apparatus, which could be either an individual gaming unit or a casino gaming system having a plurality of gaming units, each gaming unit including a display unit that displays three-dimensional images.
Conventional casino gaming units often included multiple display panels for displaying a variety of images. The gaming unit consisted of three separate displays: the top-box (or “top glass”), the belly (or “bottom”) glass, and the main player (or “primary”) display. The belly glass was typically a static, two-dimensional, planar image that provided game instructions, game information, casino information, images to attract players to the game, images to provide security, or images otherwise associated with the games that could be played on the gaming unit. The top-box has included a planar, two-dimensional monitor to display active, two-dimensional, planar images or a mechanical device having mechanical moving parts, either of which provided bonus game play or were used to attract players. The main player display has included active, two-dimensional planar images that may vary as part of a player-attract sequence or as part of the game play. Mechanical moving parts were often used to display a variety of images as part of the game play. For example, in a conventional slot machine, the main player display was a “reel glass” having multiple spinning reels with various images on each reel. Some of the active images provided by the top-box or main player display were three-dimensional objects shown as planar, two-dimensional images provided on a two-dimensional, planar display such as a CRT or flat-screen monitor. The two-dimensional, planar display would display a virtual three-dimensional image using shading and perspective effects, though the image would still appear two-dimensional. Virtual three dimensional images were also generated with the aid of additional devices such as optical beam-splitters, parabolic mirrors, layered displays, and three-dimensional glasses.